spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Terrible Travis/MAKE SPONGEBOB FANON WIKI GREAT AGAIN
Greetings folks. My name is The Terrible Travis and today I'm proud to announce that I am offically running for adminstrator of SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Now, some candiates, when they ran for adminstator, they went in destined to be a loser because they didn't know we had no bureaucrats. They went in destined to lose becasue they didn't realize that they didn't fit the requirements of being active for three months. How are they gonna beat the next Tanner? I don't think it's gonna happen. Our wiki doesn't win anymore. That's the problem. We just don't win anymore. We need a new admin that can bring new energy to this wiki. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki has become a dumping ground for everyone's terrible fanfiction. We've gotta fix that. But more importantly, we need a more organized system. Things are really messy right now. Our wiki is at a very vulnerable state. Many of the users that have access to power on this site are inactive and only come here to make one or two edits once in a while. We can't have that. We ''need ''at least one admin that is regularly active and ready to fix the wiki's problems when they occur. Qualifications *Has been consistently active on the wiki since late 2011 *When all previous accounts are included, has made over 3,000 edits to the site *Retains previous adminstrator experience from earlier on this wiki *On good terms with many of the wiki's users Promises *To never make any changes to the policies or layout of the wiki without getting the supportive consensus of the community first *Propose to replace the current age-based ratings system with a new and improved maturity and content-based ratings system *Remove the contradiction in the policies page regarding articles for crossover characters (rule #1 says they are allowed while rule #11 says they're aren't) and then let the community decide if they think that these types of articles should be allowed or not *Quickly reverse any instances of vandalism that occur on the wiki *Make it so that the Featured Content section of the main page is updated every month rather just having old winners constantly sit there for extremely long periods of time *Create a proposal for the removal of rule #10: It can take a long time to develop a certain project. Much longer than a simple six months. It makes no sense to randomly remove a article due to the amount of time it's been worked on. The idea that "quality content articles are excluded from this rule" is ridiculous - the percieved quality of a work is entirely subjective. Policies should be based on objective measures, not subjective ones. *Create a proposal for the removal of rule #13: I oppose this rule for similar reasons - it's based on subjective measures. What's annoying and not annoying completely depends on the person. Simply having a differing opinion could annoy some users. Annoying someone doesn't mean you're disrespecting them, the rule seems to think all occurences are done on purpose when in reality they're not. *Create a proprosal for the modification of rule #15 and make it so that there are exceptions for insults, attacks, etc. that are clearly done in a joking matter and don't hold any malicious intent *Create a proposal to take rules #8, #9, and #12 off the policies page and instead move them to a new Editing Suggestions page, which in addition to the former rules, will contain many helpful tips for new users that are just starting out on the site Please post in the comments section below whether you support, oppose, or are neutral towards me becoming adminstrator and explain your reasoning for thinking so. i post porn, I give everyone the clap, I'm gay, i use bad grammar, I drove everyone batshit crazy. (talk) 10:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Requests for adminship